The Legend of Ganon:Beginnings
by James Montgomery
Summary: The start of a story I'm writing this is the story of Ocarina of time told from Ganondorf's point of view. Kind of like the book Wicked.


Beginnings

This tale has been passed down the Gerudo line from generation to generation. It is the tale of a boy, his destiny, and his power. The tale begins on an oppressive desert night; the clouds hung low the night he was born. The winds blew harshly on the small encampment of adobe style houses, which sat at the heart of the Gerudo tribe boundaries. Everyone in the village knew from the winds, that a child would be born that night. He would be no ordinary child; he would be the first male child to be born in 100 years. The Gerudos had a legend that told of the origin of the male chiefs of the Gerudo tribe. This legend told that it was the winds that fathered the child. It is said that the sandstorms around the Gerudo tribe boundaries are harsh and thick, thick enough to carry the seeds of life among the grains of sand. The winds would carry the seed of life into the womb of the blessed Gerudo who was to nurture the future chief of the village.

When the baby was born and cleaned, his mother first noticed his odd skin color. His color was normal when he was first born, but the longer they cleaned him the stranger his skin color became. He was not the sunned light brown of the Gerudos of the past; his skin was an olive green. He also had a very strange birthmark on his right hand; it was of a trinity, a perfect trinity. The mother whose name was Umetake, deciding that his skin color may be an omen took him to the tribes' witch. The tribe witch was in charge of giving names to all the babies born of the Gerudo tribe. When taken to the witch, the witch saw his green skin and his trinity birthmark and said that these were both omens of future events. She said that his birthmark signified that he would be a powerful warrior, and that his green skin signified that he had a devil in him. This devil lingered adjacent to his soul and he would be able to trade his soul for this devil if his will were strong enough. After foretelling these events the witch bestowed the name Cain Windsore unto the baby.

Many years would pass and little Cain would grow up to be a young boy who was anything but average. The two most extraordinary things about Cain were his strength and his incredible wrath when angered. When Cain was 9 years old the neighboring Nairinjo tribe attacked his tribe. After this attack Cain took it upon himself to seek revenge for the Gerudo tribe's losses. Over the next year Cain would systematically cause the genocide of the entire Nairinjo population. Witnesses claiming to have seen the boy commit these acts of violence said his body was overshadowed by a giant demon, which was dual-wielding blades the size of cliff faces. The result of these attacks resembled the devastation of the hurricanes that would sometimes strike the Zora tribe villages. Those same witnesses said that when they saw this demon, the little boy's right hand would be glowing. Upon hearing of these unspeakable acts the Gerudo tribe witch who had named Cain, sought him out. The witch found him in the desert alone and covered in the blood of the Nairinjo people. She sat down beside him and told him her name was Twinrova and that she knew his future. She told Cain that he had a god dwelling within him, and that this god was an entity that would bring fortune and joy to the Gerudos. Cain was nervous around Twinrova for she was beautiful and mystifying, he did not know whether to believe the story that she had told him. In time Cain trusted her, and accepted this god that dwelled within him. Many years would pass under the instruction of Twinrova, and Cain would slowly learn of the dark magic practiced by the Gerudo warlocks.

When Cain turned 26, a stranger wandered into the Gerudo tribe boundaries. This stranger told stories of a dark wizard who sought to control the powers of the goddesses. Cain had never heard of these goddesses, but the thought of more power intrigued him. He met secretly with the stranger and asked him more about the goddesses. The stranger began to weave this tale:

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed. Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power...Nayru, the goddess of wisdom...Farore, the goddess of courage...Din...with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru...poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore...with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

After hearing this tale Cain showed the man the back of his right hand and inquired if the sacred triangles were anything like the ones he possessed. Upon seeing this the man gasped and said only one word... "Triforce". After spinning the tale of the goddesses the stranger left the Gerudo tribe behind him and made his way back towards his home in the north. With the word "Triforce" lingering on his mind, Cain spent the next six months making his way back to Twinrova who now lived in the remains of the Nairinjo tribes temples. Upon returning to Twinrova Cain inquired about this "Triforce" that he had heard about from the stranger. She told him that in the beginning of time three goddesses created Hyrule and that when they departed for the heavens they left behind at the point where they converged three sacred triangles. With each triangle representing the power of one of the goddesses. If all three were collected in a single vessel that vessel would carry the Triforce as they were collectively called. This vessel would have all the power of the goddesses and have any wish granted as long as it touched the Triforce.

That was all Cain wanted to hear...the same story. Now that both the stranger and Twinrova had told him of the beginnings of Hyrule, he knew that he held a piece of the Triforce, and had only two more to obtain ultimate power for the Gerudos.

"Which piece do I possess?" exclaimed Cain.

"You possess the Triforce of Power, or Din" answered Twinrova.

"Does this mean that I have the power to shape worlds?" questioned Cain.

"Not only do you possess the power to shape worlds but with that piece of the Triforce, you have eternal life. You are the ultimate power in the land of Hyrule not even another bearer of the Triforce can defeat you...for long."said Twinrova.

"What do you mean by "for long"?" asked Cain.

"If another bearer of the Triforce attacks you and kills you, they still cannot take your piece away. Because you have the power even in death to hold onto your piece. You can have all the courage and wisdom of the goddesses but that won't prevent someone from taking them by force. Only power can prevent that. And, when you are killed it is merely a purgatory you will go to until I or someone else revives you. If no one revives you, you will simply be reincarnated at a later date." answered Twinrova.

"So when I was born I was given the power to shape the world in the Gerudo's image and eternal life to do it in...HONESTLY COULD I HAVE BEEN A BETTER CHEIF!" shouted Cain gleefully.

"You were not born." said Twinrova "You were sent by the gods. To bring joy to the Gerudo people. It's about time you made your way to the other two pieces of the Triforce. Seek out the King of Hyrule. Tell him that you are an ambassador for the Gerudo Tribe and that you wish to set up trade with his people. Get close to the king, find the other two pieces of the Triforce, and then kill him. Take his position as King of Hyrule you will deserve it after you obtain the Triforce. I will inform a guide to help lead you out of the desert." At that moment Twinrova's hands and eyes began to glow a misty purple, and she began mumbling incantations. Then she began to speak to someone who was not in the room with her. She told him to guide a young man named Cain through the vast desert, and cater to his every need. After uttering this incantation She turned to Cain.

"You can no longer bear the name Cain Windsore. There may be some who have heard of your exploits with the Nairinjo. Believe it or not you are well known in this desert."

She began pacing the room. After awhile she asked:

"Do you recall me telling you of your demon?"

"Yes, Why do you ask?" inquired Cain.

"It's name is Ganon. You are deserving of such an entity, and should be named for it. I bestow upon you the name Ganondorf."


End file.
